This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goals of the COBRE in Molecular Targets Molecular Modeling Core Facility have not changed. The Molecular Modeling Core Facility, operated by Dr. John Trent, is a state-of-the-art molecular modeling facility that has the capability of providing models based on structural data obtained from either X-ray crystallographic or NMR studies. In particular, this facility has provided important molecular modeling services for Projects 1, 2, 3, and 4. Using homology modeling and virtual screening of potential inhibitors, Dr. Trent has made very important contributions on a collaborative basis to members of each COBRE-MT project. This facility is located within the Brown Cancer Center. The capabilities of the facility include techniques such as explicitly solvated molecular dynamics, homology modeling, docking, virtual screening, ESP calculations, and conformational searching. For Dr. Geoffrey Clark's project (7), the Core C is performing virtual screens on two targets. Finding new drug templates for two projects demonstrates excellent progress and represents a relatively unique hit rate.